


Hot

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quickie Kinky, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it hot in here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luvcharlie's Quickie Kinky ABC's challenge over at hp-porninthesun with the prompt of H for Hot.

Hot

Al ran a finger around his collar, trying to pull it away from his skin. He could feel the hot, damp skin on his neck rubbing painfully against the fabric of his school shirt and with a frustrated grunt, hooked his fingers under the knot of his green and silver striped tie and tugged irritably.

'I'm boiling,' he grouched, popping his top button and flapping his shirt, creating a waft of breeze that cooled his heated skin. 'Isn't anyone else hot?'

Scorpius Malfoy shrugged at him from across the table then turned back to his dessert, breaking off a chunk of chocolate cake with his spoon and bringing it to his mouth. Albus watched in horrified fascination as those pink lips parted and Scorpius' tongue drew the spoon inside.

Al felt his pants tighten as Scorpius made the most incredible 'yummy' noises he'd ever heard and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. The silver spoon slid slowly from the blonde's mouth, his tongue stroking over the curved surface to gather the last of the crumbs then licked a streak of chocolate sauce from his bottom lip, moaning once more in pleasure.

Al wiped a smear of drool from the corner of his mouth and sucked in a shuddering breath. He shifted, his sweaty shirt now sticking uncomfortably to his back.

Scorpius' grey eyes fell on him and Al was startled to see the mischief there and the smug smirk on his face. With a surprised exhale, Al realised that the blonde knew exactly what he was doing to him and more importantly, he had done it on purpose.

His lips twitched up into a smile as Scorpius' smirk widened and he said with an innocent air, 'Yes, it is hot in here, isn't it, Potter?'

Fin.


End file.
